Une fleur en pleurs
by Bepinette
Summary: Le moi de Mai venait de pointer son nez et faisait fleurir chaque bourgeon. Personne ne lui résistait.Personne sauf une ... petite fleur abondonnée qui se sentait terriblement seule.SAK-LIO .Pour bons lecteurs . One shot et il est extrêmement long


  
**Une fleur en pleurs  
**

  
Disclaimer: Sakura chasseuse de cartes ne m'appartient pas alors pas de poursuite mais puisqu'il y a tant de fanfics sur le sujet, que je n'écrive pas ce disclaimer n'aurai pas dérangé beaucoup.  
  
Personnages; Ben pour plus de compréhension je vais prendre ceux de l'anim...Sakura , Lionel, Tiphanie, Stéphanie ...  
  
Histoire: Ben là c'est à vous de voir...Chu pas pour vous dévoilé le punch dès le début...  
  
Avertissement: Ceci est un one shot pour bon lecteur.Le language est bien écrit et si vous ne comprenez pas certaines expressions ben y'a toujours votre grand ami le dictionnaire pour vous aidez. Je ne suis responsable d'aucun torticolis oculaires ou myopie temporaire. La fic est très longue mais sa vaut réellement le coup d'oeil.(sans frapper trop fort merci)  
  
Remerciments: Je me suis vraiment fais un plaisir fou à écrire cete fic puis j'aimerai sincèrement avoir vos commentaire. L'idée m'est venue vers 11:00 du soir alors que j'arrivai pas à dormir et vous connaissez la suite mais bon je parlerai pas trop paske je sais que de toute facon **plusieurs lecteurs ne lirons même pas ce que je suis en train d'écrire et ci-dessus.**  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
  
***********************  
Prologue  
  
Cela faisait 4 ans que les cartes venait d'être totalement transformées, que La carte _Void_ avait été capturée, et que la vie reprenait son sens.Mais avec le départ de Lionel, calme et monotone étaient les journées.Le moi de Mai venait de pointer son nez et faisait fleurir chaque bourgeon. Personne ne lui résistait.Personne sauf une ... petite fleur abondonnée qui se sentait terriblement seule.  
  
One shot avec épilogue peut-être  
  
Le moi de Mai et ses jours ensoleillés était arrivé. Qui dit proche de l'été, dit aussi vacances scolaires à l'horizon.C'est dans cette atmosphère que nous retrouvons notre fleur de cerisiers.Sakura avait beaucoup changé durant ces deux ans.Elle n'avait pris que trois ou quatre pouces. Elle est parfaite selon l'avis des garcons du collège Seijo.Avec ses deux grands lacs émeraudes pétillants de vie et de malices, disont que Sakura en avait fait tombé plus d'un.Elle avait maintenant les cheveux au bas du dos, comme sa mère Natalie.Tiphanie quant à elle n'avait pas changé non plus. Avec ses longs cheveux ondulés et ses beaux yeux mauves sages et tendres, elle veillait toujours sur Sakura.  
  
Aujourd'hui en classe, c'était encore et toujours la routine.Sandrine, Sonia, Yvan et Nadine étaient encore dans leur classe et Yvan y allait de plus belles avec ses bobards. Sandrine ne se décourageant jamais, arraivait toujours ou presque à lui fermer le clapet avant que celui-ci effraye ses amies.  
  
Sakura était assise à sa place habituelle.Elle était accotée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et rêvassait.Aujourd'hui, c'était facile de rêver.Elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée et triste.Cette humeur n'était pas habituelle chez la jeune fille mais que faire.Laisser passer et voir après était ce qu'elle avait choisie.Les bruits venant de la salle de classe ne lui arrivait que très vaguement. Dans son monde, elle voyait SON Lionel qui La regardait tendrement en lui soufflant dans le creux de l'oreille  
  
_-Dorénavant je ne te quitterai plus jamais ma petite fleur  
_  
Puis sur ce ils s'embrassèrent puis tout devint noir.  
  
Dans la classe maintenant  
  
M.Fugitaka, leur professeur venait de rentrer avec un petit air cachotié qui n'envisageait rien de très bon._  
  
-Vous savez très bien que l'année est bien avancée pourtant cela ne l'a pas empêcher de venir faire un petit tour.C'est un ancien élève alors il connait déjà nos règle et tout le patatra...Viens par ici un peu et présente toi !  
  
_Lorsqu'il rentra, il y eu des ''OH'' , des ''AH'', des ''Mon vieux t'est enfin rentré au bercail''   
( surtout poussé par Yvan) et des ''Aaaaaaaah'' poussée par presque toutes les filles de la classe qui espéraient que ce magnifique jeune homme n'ait pas de petite amie. Une fois le boucan matinal apaisé et la situation repris en contrôle par le professeur, il put enfin continué ...  
  
_-Bonjour , heureux d'être avec vous pour cette fin d'année. Je m'appelle...  
  
_Quand soudain un cri changea subitement le sujet présent. C'était Tiphanie qui criait de l'aide car depuis quelques minutes Sakura était tombé de sa chaise, inconsciente.  
  
_-Vite, Vite, Aidez-là quelqu'un !!_ criait une Tiphanie Sur le bord de la crise de nerf  
  
_-Calmez-vous !!_ essayait de lancer un professeur affolé  
  
Le nouveau, qui , pendant le moment de panique avait réagi en voyant sa belle dans les pommes, était déjà à ses cotés...  
  
_-Monsieur, je vais aller la transporter à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer en paix.   
  
-D'accord mais sait-tu au moins où est l'infirmerie ?  
  
-Sincèrement, je vous avoue que non .  
  
_Une grosse goute version manga glissa derrière les têtes des élèves de la classe  
  
_-Je vais l'y conduire monsieur, je sais ou elle est ! _s'exclama Tiphanie qui venait de reprendre courage en voyant son amie dans les bras de ce jeune homme, qui, elle en était sûre, prendrait soin d'elle au périple de sa vie.  
  
-_D'accord Tiphanie, vas-y !  
  
-Merci monsieur ! Allez venez jeune chevalier servant !!!!  
  
-Je vous suis gente dame.  
  
_C'est ainsi que Sakura fut amené à l'infirmerie en vitesse . Selon l'infirmière, elle faisait de la fièvre et était couverte de sueurs froides. Il lui fallait beaucoup de repos et de la tranquilité. Elle remercia les deux élèves de s'être déplacé aussi vite mais leur confirma qu'ils devaient retournés en cours.Elle les rappelleraient si la malade ne ce serait toujours pas réveillé lorsque la classe finira.N'ayant plus de raison pour rester, ils retournèrent en classe.  
  
-_Donc comme je le disait plus tôt aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Lionel Li. Je viens de Hong Kong et je finirait mon année scolaire avec vous.   
  
_Sur ce il alla s'asseoir à la dernière place de disponible, c'est-à-dire, derière Mlle Kinomoto. La classe se finit sans autres incidents. Quelques minutes avant la cloche, M.Li et Mlle Daidjirobé furent convoquer à l'infirmerie car ils connaissaient la malade.Sur le chemin...  
  
_-Quel est le numéro de téléphone de Sakura ?  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Bien, pour appeller son père ou son frère por qu'un des deux viennent la chercher .  
  
-Eh bien ! Son père est parti faire des fouilles en Egypte, il sera de retour qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et son frère et partie en Angleterre avec Mlle Moreaux.  
  
-Ahh !!! bon ben si c'est comme ca, elle viendra chez moi et je la soignerai  
  
-As-tu penser un peu à Kéro si il ne voyait pas sa maitresse revenir à la fin de la journée ?  
  
- Elle a encore cette bébitte à poils !  
  
-Oui  
  
-Bon d'accord je la transporterai chez elle. Pierre viendra m'aider.  
  
-Et moi tu m'oublie, je suis quand même sa meilleure amie !  
  
-Oui , oui tu peux venir aussi.  
  
-D'accord, bon voila nous y voila de nouveau.  
  
-En tout cas je n'oublierai pas de sitôt le chemin de l'infirmerie  
  
_Ils allèrent chercher Sakura , qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller et Tiphanie appella ses gardes du corp pour qu'ils viennent la chercher et transporter Sakura et Lionel en même temps.Le chemin se passa bien.Sakura remua un peu mais rien de bien terrible.   
  
Arrivé devant la maison de cette dernière, Tiphanie et Lionel (portant Sakura sur son dos) descendirent.Lorsqu'ils entrèrent , ils furent recu par une peluche débordante d'énergie avec deux petites ailes dans le dos. La petite chose jaune perdi son sourire aussitòt qu'elle vit les deux adolescents. Lionel alla coucher Sakura dans son lit et téléphona ensuite à Pierre, son majordome.  
  
_-Oui bonjour , vous êtes bien chez les Li  
  
-Bonjour Pierre  
  
-Ahh ! Maître Lionel ...  
  
-Plus tard Pierre, venez chez Sakura le plus vite possible au ...  
  
_Juste en bas au rez-de-chaussé...  
  
_-Salut maman  
  
-Ma chérie où es-tu ? il commence à se faire tard   
  
-Je suis chez sakura, elle m'invite à dormir chez elle, est-ce que je peux...S'IL TE PLAIT !!!!!!!  
  
-D'accord, amuse-toi bien   
  
-merci maman, à demain  
  
_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un crissement de pneus dans l'entrée suivit de plusieurs petits coups saccadés sur la porte.Tiphanie alla ouvrir et fit entrer Pierre, qui venait d'arriver. Elle l'amena dans la chambre de Sakura, où Lionel veillait toujours sur sa fleur.  
  
-_Bonjour Pierre, pouvez-vous préparer un repas pour 4 personnes  
  
-Bien maître  
  
-Mais qui est la quatrième personne, il y a Pierre, toi et moi ? _demanda Tiphanie étonné  
  
-_Ben Kérobéros, même s'il faudrait le mettre au égime quelque temp  
  
-Ahh ! je vois  
  
_Un peu plus tard, alors que chacun avait réussi à se trouver une tâche , Pierre faisait le repas et la vaisselle ensuite, Tiphanie et Kéro préparait les lits aditionnels et Lionel qui veillait au cas ou sakura se réveillerai car depuis un certain temps, elle remuait de plus en plus dans son someil agité.  
  
Dans le rêve de Sakura  
  
-_Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où suis-je ?  
  
_Dans les noirceurs, elle put distinger une silhouette qui avancait lentement. Elle était assez imposante mais avait une voix grave et rauque.C'était une silhouette inhumaine mais sans traits distinctifs très apparents.Il commenca à parler...  
  
-_Toi la maîtresse des cartes, les ténèbres ont enfin eu raison de toi. À force de déprimé le retour d'un être qui t'a laisser tombé, tu as abaissé ta garde et nous avons pu t'assallir, moi et mes frères des ténèbres.Tu resteras à jamais prisonnière du cachot sans fin de l'oublie. Peu-à-peu tous tes souvenirs s'effaceront pour laisser place à la douleur, la tristesse et le désespoir.  
  
-Comment pouvez-vous...Jamais je ne vous laisserai faire, j'y arriverai...  
  
-Avec quoi ? tes cartes de pacotilles. tu ne les as même pas avec toi.Comment comptes-tu me vaincre ? Et puis je ne suis pas seul, mes 39 frères et moi sommes présents pour t'arracher ton minuscule brin d'espoir.  
  
-(soupir) ... Quelqu'un, si une personne m'entend, venez m'aidez, au secours !!!  
  
_De retour dans la petite maison paisible...  
  
_-Je commence à penser de plus en plus que se someil est mené par une force magique très puissante !! _lanca soudainement Kéro  
_  
-J'y pensai moi aussi mais je n'était pas très sur  
  
-Comment faire alors pour réveillé Sakura ?? _ murmura Tiphanie qui perdait de plus en plus d'espoir  
  
Soudain Lionel entendit un petit cri, il semblait vraiment désespéré.Il répétait sans cesse   
''Venez m'aider, au secours!''. Cette voix, par contre, il la reconnaitrait parmi milles. C'était celle de Sakura qui avait besoin d'aide.  
  
-_Avez-vous entendu son cri ? _ demanda Lionel à Tiphanie et Kéro qui était présent  
  
_-À qui ?? De quoi ??_ dit Tiphanie, toute perdue par ses propos  
  
_- Ben le cri d'aide de Sakura !  
  
-Alors c'est bien vrai, elle est prisonnière des ses cauchemars , _ajouta Kéro pensif, _Je ne croyait pas que votre lien durait encore et était aussi fort. Tes pouvoirs ont bien évolués morveux pour pouvoir communiqué avec Sakura de la sorte  
  
-Explique toi peluche, je commence à me perdre davantage dans ton charabia et Sakura à besoin d'aide !! _ dit-il furieux qu'il l'ait appeller ''morveux''  
  
-_Avec vos pouvoirs et votre lien ensemble, vous avez développés un pouvoir de téléphatie entre vous deux. Même si elle semble dormir, sont esprit est toujours éveillé mais puisqu'il est enfermé, il ne peut plus vraiment revenir dans son corp.Avec votre lien d'esprit, vous pouvez communiquer sans avoir à parler . Je crois que c'est une sorte de barière ténébreuse qui l'empêche de revenir._  
  
_-Il faut aller l'aider au plus vite...  
  
-Pas trop vite jeune inconscient, si tu y va aussi pour l'aider , est-tu sur de pouvoir revenir? Les pouvoirs qui retiennent Sakura sont très puissant  
  
-Je sais mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions alors allons-y par les grandes méthodes !!  
  
-D'accord mais je t'aurai prévenu   
  
-Fais attention à toi Lionel. On n'est jamais trop prudent  
  
-Merci Tiphanie pour tes conseils, je te promet de ramener Sakura très bientôt  
  
_C'est ainsi que Lionel Li, descendant du clan Li et de Clow Read par la même occasion, alla rejoindre sa perle dans le royaume des cauchemars.Bien sur, il n'avait pas oublié les cartes de Sakura et sa clé pour qu'elle puisse en finir pour de bon avec ce mauvais passe-temp.  
  
Il venait à peine de débarqué dans cet univers bizarre que subitement tout devint noir opaque. Lionel ne savait plus trop comment se retrouver. La petite voix de sakura diminuait de plus en plus que le temps passait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais soudain la carte _Hope_ vint se planquer devant lui.   
  
''_Oui tu désespère, mon ami, mais garde courage, tu ne voudrai tout de même pas que Sakura te voit ainsi. Son aura devrait bien paraître dans ce lieu lugubre. Trouve-là''  
  
_Bien sur qu'il ne le voulait pas mais comment pourrait-elle le voir alors qu'il ne sait même pas où elle se trouve.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes interminables de marche, il arriva devant une falaise bien abrute. De l'autre coté, il y avait une faible lueur. Une jeune fille était acotée au tronc d'un vieil arbre et semblait pleurer.Ses grands yeux verts était ternes et sans vie. Remplis de souffrances et de larmes, ils semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arêter de pleurer.Lionel aurait tant voulu se dépêcher et courir aller la réconforter. Le seul hic était cette falaise de plus de 5 km de profond sur 5 km de large. Puisqu'il ne controlait pas encore assez le dieu du vent de ses cartes chinoises pour pouvoir se déplacer sur une aussi grande distance, il ne pouvait envisager cette solution.Il avait les cartes de Sakura en sa possession mais ne pouvait surement pas les utiliser puisqu'elles appartenait à Sakura et qu'elle seule était leur maîtresse.Le désespoir de cause finit par l'atteindre et puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de solution, une larme s'échappa de ses beaux yeux noisettes qui faisait craquer Sakura en tant normal. Elle fit le tour de ses joues puis tomba sur son épé . Alors un miracle se produisit.   
  
Par cette larme , ultime signe de son amour pour Sakura, son épé commenca à s'illuminé et à changer d'apparence.La poigné et la garde devint or et sur la fusion des deux parties il y avait une petite étoile entourée d'un grand coeur.La lame n'avait pas changé d'apparence excepté une pierre qui s'était incrustée à l'endroit où la larme avait coulé. Cette pierre était verte et rayonnait violament. Ensuite comme poussé par une force qui n'était pas sienne ...  
  
''_épé protégeant les sentiments, utilise les pouvoirs de l'étoile qui n'est pourtant pas mien. Viens en aide à la maîtresse des cartes et aide moi à la défendre de tout mon coeur. Par notre alliance viens à mon aide. Moi Lionel, ton porteur, je te le demande ''  
  
_Soudain, sans qu'on le lui demande, la carte _Fly _vint et prêta son pouvoir à Lionel.Deux magestueuses ailes poussa dans son dos. Encore étonné de se qui venait d'arriver, il s'envola vers sa belle.  
  
À la réalité maintenant  
  
Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Lionel était parti vers le pays des ombres. Tiphanie et Kéro avait étendu Lionel, qui était maintenant dans le même état que Sakura, juste à coté de cette dernière .Une chance que l'on était maintenant durant la semaine de vacances tant attendu par les élèves.Ils étaient tous les deux partis se coucher ensuite.  
  
De retour dans le pays des cauchemars  
  
Lionel avait réussi à arriver de l'autre coté de la falaise.Il se mit à courir mais se heurta à un mur invisible. Une voix accompagna son accident  
  
-_Ici est retenue Sakura Kinomoto. Sa prison est hermétique et aucun visiteurs n'est autorisés.Regardez mais touchez vous ne pouvez !   
  
_Un rire diabolique suivit la déclaration puis une bande de petits lutins noirs et puants vint attaquer Lionel. Ils venaient pour le capturer car il avait essayer de briser l'envoûtement retenant la dangereuse prisonnière . Lionel , qui ne pouvait plus supporter d'être si près de sa fleur de cerisier sans pouvoir la toucher se mit à pousser un cri. Iol était rauque et profond comme un lion qui rugit. À cet instant, la carte _Thunder _ s'échappa du paquet pour venir dans sa forme animal, attaquer cette bandes d'insolents petites boules puantes. Après un ménage vite fait, bien fait, la carte rebelle revint. Lionel essaya encore une fois de briser le sort mais ne parvint point.Il essaya plusieurs cartes mais la seule qui donna des résultats d'un point supérieur aux autres fut son propre dieu du feu dont les pouvoirs avait accrus avec le changement d'épé.Après avoir épuisé le bouclier qui retenait Sakura prisonnière, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle pleurait, visage inconsolable dans l'abîme de souvenirs perdus.Il la secoua plusieurs fois en l'appellant par son nom mais elle ne répondait pas.Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à lui faire monter les yeux dans sa direction, il remarqua que ses beaux yeux avant si malicieux avaient perdu tout leur éclat. Il lui montra ses cartes mais elle ne bougea pas plus.  
  
Pendant qu'il essayait de lui rappeler quelques souvenirs bons moments. Les petits démons étaient revenus à la charge. Lionel, qui n'avait rien remarqué car il était trop occupé à réanimer le peu de vie chez Sakura, apercut à la dernière minute ses opposants. La carte _Shield _fit alors interuption dans le combat. Combinée avec sa grande amie _Lock, _ les petits lutins machiavéliques ne pouvaient pas percer leur protection. Lionel disposait donc de tout son temps. Il lui avait montré les cartes une par une à Sakura en se remémorant tous les bons et les moins bons souvenirs qui venait avec.Lorsqu'il arriva à _Past, _une partie du voile noir au fond de Sakura avait disparu.Ensuite, enchaînant avec _Hope, _la carte se mit à briller puis se redivisa comme dans le passé en deux parties. _Love _et V_oid_ était de retour mais un changement avait eu lieu. _Hope _ n'avait pas disparu. Ohhhhh que non. Les trois cartes, étant de retour sous leur forme originelle, unissèrent leurs forces (en empruntant celles des autres aussi). _Void _ fit disparaitre le voile noir, _Love _ fit remonter les souvenir du lien entre Lionel et Sakura en mémoire des deux amants et _Hope_ finit le travail en finissant de compléter le trou béant en y rajoutant tous les amis de chacun. Maintenant que Sakura avait retrouvé la mémoire, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur lucidité et elle tomba nez-à nez avec Lionel qui la tenait encore dans ses bras.Les cartes vinrent virevolter aux cotés de leur deux maîtres.Lionel les rappela à l'ordre en les remerciant de tout son coeur de leur précieuse aide. Sakura remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans le décor.  
  
-_Lionel, mon amour tu es venu, enfin, je t'ai attendu si longtemps  
  
-Moi aussi ma fleur du printemp, moi aussi. J'ai tellement regretté d'être parti. je sais que ma raison ne vaut pas grand chose mais c'est ma mère qui voulait que je revienne. maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de travail à me faire accomplir, je peux rester ici temps que je veux.   
  
-Ici, dans ce monde infectes ??  
  
-Mais non ma douce, à Tomoéda.   
  
-Alors tu est de retour dans le monde aussi, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
  
-Je suis arrivé hier, ou en tout cas le jour de ta descente ici. Lorsque je suis entré dans la classe, tu avait l'air si loin. Comme dans un autre monde ...  
  
_Sakura rougit légèrement. Elle savait très bien à quoi elle rêvait le jour de son arrivé pour ne pas l'avoir vue.  
  
-_Sakura, Sakura, la terre apelle la lune !! _commenca à ajouter lionel voyant qu'elle n'était pas revenu de ses rêveries  
  
-_Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant dans tes rêves pour que tu y restes aussi longtemps ancré ?  
  
-Un Lionel virtuel peut-être !  
  
_Puis tous les deux se mirent à rire. Comme cela faisait du bien de détendre l'atmosphère dans un endroit pareil.  
  
_-Bon c'est pas tout mais y faudrait retrouver notre chemin car tiphanie va vraiment s'inquiéter  
  
-D'accord . Bon toi, comment es-tu venu ici car moi je sais juste qu'on m'y a amené de force mais toi?  
  
-Euuh, _commenca Lionel, gêné de lui dire la vérité, _Kéro m'avait dit qu'avec de la volonté on pouvait y arriver.  
  
-Ok et ensuite comment m'as-tu retrouvé?  
  
-Les cartes m'ont guidé et m'ont aussi beaucoup aidé  
  
-Mais comment as-tu pus y arrivé, je croiait qu'elles n'obéissaient qu'à leur maître.  
  
-Je sais moi aussi au début mais puisque je n'arrivait à à te retrouvé et que les cartes commencaient à s'impatienter, Hope est venue me dire de te chercher par ton aura. je m'y suis mis et j'ai pu retrouvé ta trace mais il y avait un problème...  
  
-Ah oui ! lequel ?  
  
-Il y a un grand précipice par là-bas et comme je ne maîtrise pas assez bien le dieu du vent pour   
me faire transporter, je ne pouvait pas passer. Je commencais à désespérer quand une larme tomba sur mon épée et celle-ci changea.  
  
_Il sortit son épée et Sakura put bien voir la transformation qui s'y était posée.  
  
-_Comme elle est belle !_ s'exclama Sakura remplie d'émerveillement face à la magnifique épée devant elle  
  
_-Ensuite, _continua Lionel, _à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'aide, les cartes venaient d'elles-même sans même que j'ai besoin de les appeler. Bizarre non ?  
  
-Oui très mais on en reparlera à Kéro une fois sortit d'ici  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Allez, en route!  
  
_Sur ce , Sakura invoqua _Fly _ et ils partirent vers la falaise. Après un long bout de temps, ils firent une petite pause et ils invoquèrent _Create _ pour une bonne collation. Après , ils repartirent et arrivèrent enfin à destination. On pouvait voir dans le ciel une sorte de fenêtre sur la chambre de Sakura.  
  
_-Comment-l'atteindrons-nous maintenant que Fly commence à être épuiser de son long voyage ?  
  
-Huuuuuuumm...  
  
_Ils se mirent à réfléchir quand soudain un éclair de génie passa dans la tête des deux jeunes gens   
  
_-Ascension !!_ crièrent t-ils en même temps puis ils se retournèrent vers l'autre en rougissant  
  
ce fut alors le début d'une lente ascension vers la fenêtre invisible ou l'on pouvait apercevoir une Tiphanie très inquiette puis un Kéro fatigué de les veiller sans manger rien qu'un peu. Eh oui car Tiphanie l'avait oubliger à rester au cas ou ...  
  
Nos deux jeunes tourtereaux arrivèrent enfin à la porte invisible entre les deux mondes. Ils la passèrent sans plus de difficulté que traversé un bulle géante.  
  
Enfin, ils étaient de retour dans leur corps respectif. Lent était leur réveil après une si bonne sieste.Tiphanie, qui était à leur chevet depuis déjà plusieurs jours et Pierre qui faisait, comme d'habitude de si bon repas, venaient d'arriver en antendant plusieurs secousses de leur part. Lorsque sakura se réveilla, car elle était la première, suivi de près tout de même par Lionel, recu un boulet se nommant Tiphanie sur elle et une grenade nommé Kéro qui avait hâte de manger.Lionel, quant à lui, fut aceuilli avec soulagement de la part de Pierre.  
  
_-Alors , cete excursion dans le monde d'en bas ?_ demanda Kéro  
  
_-Plus de peur que de mal ...  
  
-Et de nombreux changements !_ finit Sakura  
  
_-Comme ?_ demanda Kéro intrigué   
  
_-Mon épée par exemple et le comportement des cartes a mon égard, peluche !!  
  
-Comment ca PELUCHE, tu ose me traité ainsi alors que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un sale morveux...  
  
-Ca suffit vous deux assez de chicane pour aujourd'hui !!! _clama sèchement Sakura qui en avait vraiment marre de leur dispute.  
  
_-Lionel, montre-lui ton épée et qu'on en finisse   
  
-A vos ordres ma douce . _roucoula lionel, ce qui n'empècha pas Sakura de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et Kéro d'enragé  
  
_-Oh mais qu'elle est belle !!!_ s'exclama Tiphanie en voyant la nouvelle épée_  
  
-Je n'aurai jamais cru en voir une de toutes ma longue existance, _lanca Kéro en la regardant de plus près, _c'est une épée qui apparait très rarement et seulement pour aider des sentiments pure à émerger. Je crois que c'est cela qui à fait changer les cartes à ton égard.En voyant que tu aimais tant Sakura, leur maîtresse, elles ont compris que tu ne voudrais pour rien au monde la perdre et ont conssenti à te prêter leur pouvoir dans l'unique but de la retrouver. Si je ne me trompe pas d'ailleur, cette épée est celle du feu. Tous les sentiments enflammés la font apparaître, comme ton amour profond par exemple.  
  
-Je comprend alors ...c'est pour cela que seul mon dieu du feu, avec l'aide des pouvoirs décuplant de cette épée, a réussi à percer leur défense.  
  
-... _ dirent tous en coeur les autres qui ne comprenaient rien du tout à son charabias  
  
Maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Tiphanie dut partir chez elle  
  
_-Désolé mais avec la semaine que je viens de passer ici, je vais devoir rentrer car je vais sérieusement inquiéter ma mère.je vais lui devoir beaucoup d'explication et j'ai pas le gout de tout lui apprendre a propos de vos pouvoirs alors excuser moi tous le monde mais je dois rentrer.  
  
-D'accord, à demain Tiphanie !! _ lui cria Sakura sur le portail de sa porte  
  
_-Bon maître Lionel, il serait temps de penser à partir aussi ._ajouta Pierre  
  
_-Oui bon je te suis  
  
-Attend Lionel, tu pars déjà ?  
  
-Oui mais nous nous reverrons demain d'accord  
  
-D'accord  
  
_ Après un furtif baiser de la part de Lionel et des adieux déchirants de celle de Sakura (même s'ils se revoyaient le lendemain) tout le monde était retournés chez eux.  
  


Fin  


  
!!! ******* !!!! *** !!! ******* !!! *** !!!! ******* !!!  
  
Alors, vous avez trouvé comment ? C'est quand même ma première fanfic sur Sakura.J'adore le sujet et je suis comblée d'avoir eu autant d'inspiration pour cette fic.  
En pasant, si vous voulez savoir la suite car j'ai une suite à cete histoire. (je n esuis quand même pas assez cruelle pour laissez mes lecteurs adorés dans l'insomnie de ma suite.  
**** ****Si vous voulez la suite, il me faudra au moins 10 review de personnes différentes. **  
  
**Alors seulement je publierais ma suite.


End file.
